A twist-handled power tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,420, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth in detail herein. Such power tools typically include a first housing member, which can be employed as a handle, and a second housing member into which an output member of the power tool is housed. The first housing portion may be pivoted relative to the second housing member between a first position and a second position. In the first position, which is referred herein as being the “inline grip position”, the first and second housing portions are aligned to one another such that the longitudinal axis of the tool is arranged about a common line, with the common line being coincident to the rotational axis of the output member. In the second position, which is referred to herein as being the “pistol grip position”, the longitudinal axis of the first housing member intersects the longitudinal axis of the second housing member at a point (i.e., the axes are transverse to one another).
While such power tools are suited for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for an improved twist-handled power tool.